


Dragon (W)horde!

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Sisters, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She had lived her whole life in a little cottage on the edge of an orchard with a family that loved her.A thousand years of war were little more than posturing at the border and skirmishes that were little more than slap fights.Then a few months after she turned twenty her whole world turns upside down.The Dragons who have been neutral in the wars of men since the Age of Man began have broken their neutrality and in two weeks have pushed halfway across her kingdom to burn the local Lord's Castle to the ground.They arrived in the middle of the night and before dawn she has been dragged into the Dragon's tent to serve his Rider.Now everything she has ever known is a lie and  to protect the only good thing left in the world she'll willingly give her self to a life she doesn't want.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you had some joy over the last days.  
My bestest best friend whom I would cut my heart out for lives with a boy who got so sick they now can't pay rent because he hasn't worked in a week.  
So I am publishing more things in the hope you will have mercy on my poor broke girl and maybe signal boost or Donate to the Big Expense to help save Athena from her Heartworms.
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/5a4tuu-athena039s-heartworm-treatment?utm_source=customer&utm_medium=copy_link&utm_campaign=p_cf+share-flow-1

A man comes down the line of captives looking for something or someone. She doesn't know what he wants but it doesn't stop her from paying him no mind as he approaches. He's ignored prettier girls and better built ones. He has ignored those that offered him a good time and those that cried when he approached. Whatever he's looking for she doesn't think to worry. 

"This one." 

She's grabbed before she even registers he was standing over her. She briefly wonders if it would be better to make them kill her before whatever comes next when an invading army takes you off alone.

Then she meets Lily's eye. Lily lifts her chin, a silent signal between them. Papa used to say anything you can survive you can overcome, so chin up and meet it head on.

Violet holds herself a little straighter and gives Lily a nod. She just has to survive the day. She's dragged off through the war camp by the guards the heavily cloaked man following close behind. 

Two weeks ago they still had a life. It was just a little cottage in the village but it was theirs.

Two weeks ago King James war was still on the other side of the world.

Two weeks ago she had a suitor and a future.

So much can change in two weeks.

Two weeks ago a crier had come and told them the Tarlani were advancing faster than should be possible. Lord Devin had sent scouts but as of last night nothing had been heard from them. By midnight the village was completely over run. 

They had been hauled from their beds in the dark and by the time the sun began to rise everyone she knew was dead or in chains. 

The soldiers led her to the edge of the camp nearest the wood where a large tent has been set off to one side. The soldiers won't even look at it. When the man starts unlocking her manacles she begins to realise where she is and her stomach drops. This has to be the commander's tent. He takes her firmly by the elbow and steers her toward the tent.

"No one is going to hurt you. Come on."

They push through the heavy canvas flap and into the tent. The thing that catches her attention is a rolling hill of gold. Something in the middle moves making bits of it tumble but never separate from the pile. 

"Wux ehtaha jacioniv." The pile speaks and a shiver runs down her spine. 

"TIr wux hefoc?" The man beside her responds to the hidden dragon.

"Jaciv ui froneel yth jahen inglata."

Her escort pulls off his cloak tossing it to one side. He's a surprisingly young man with light brown eyes and golden blond hair. He is the kind of handsome you imagine Paladins to be beneath their gleaming armour.

"You look like you could use a bath." He smiles at her and holds out a hand. 

"I…"

He slips his hand into hers and pulls her forward into him standing so close he speaks directly into her ear as she's pressed against him from shoulder to knee

"You're confused. Allow me to explain, very quickly, we still need to get to that bath. I'm Aegis that is Chyrsoar." He starts to tug at the strings of her bodice loosening the garment. "And I really need you out of those clothes and into a bath because we should have been in the air twenty minutes ago. Okay?"

She isn't sure what any of that has to do with anything. But if he just wants a quick roll she can get back out to Lily before they're shipped off to the slave markets. 

"Okay." 

He finishes stripping her and tosses her clothes into a pile near the door.

"Beautiful." He whispers right against her lips.

She feels more than naked. Whatever is in the pile is watching her. It's like being trapped in a room with a Viper. Every ounce of good sense is screaming of danger. 

He leads her around toward the back of the tent where a warm bath is ready. 

"In you go." 

He pushes her forward gently with one hand on her back and then tugs at her hips to get her to sit.

When she comes up there is a Dragon resting it's head on the edge of the tub. It has scales that remind her of sun ripened wheat, or the very pile of wealth that he had hidden inside. Two long black horns sweep back from behind soft honey brown eyes. It doesn't look like a murdering beast bent on chaos and destruction. It looks gentle and kind. 

The man puts a hand on her shoulder startling her from her frozen revere and making her jump.

"It's alright no one's going to hurt you. This is just his favorite part so he came to get a better view.

The man slips off his coat and rolls his sleeves up to his elbow. 

"Scoot all the way to the back for me." 

She does as she's told and he picks up a bar of soap. Dipping it into the tub he quickly works it into a lather in his hands as he steps behind her.

She holds her breath unsure of what comes next when he slides his hands down her shoulders to circle her breasts press them together, lift them up, then let them slide slowly out of his hands to drop again into the water below.

The Dragon huffs hard enough his breath ripples the water and washes over her in a warm blast. He grins, a long meaty forked tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. It reminds her of James Miller's dog. The one who grins in excitement if you even look like you might give him a pat. At the same time the grin exposes long razor sharp teeth that could tear a man to shreds in an instant. She has never seen a creature so terrifying and so innocent all at once. 

"You do have perfect breasts for this."

The man repeats the process two dozen more times, occasionally pulling at her nipples as he does. Each time the Dragon lets out a little pleased huff. 

She can't imagine anyone she's ever known being this close to such a beast. It's terrifying and yet somehow beautiful. The impossibly amazing nature of the moment leaves her in a mixed state of fear, respect, and awe.

"Dunk under to rinse." He speaks softly, like she was his lover and not just his whore. 

When she comes up he starts combing her hair, braiding and pinning it up in intricate patterns with tiny hair pins shaped like roses. His hands move so swiftly she's sure he's done this a thousand times before. 

"That's going to have to do for now. Alright, let's get you out."

The man helps her step out of the tub. He picks up a linen cloth and dries her briskly. From a chest behind him he pulls a dark green formal gown and a bundle of under garments. 

He tosses her, a chemise, and stockings. 

"Can you get those on please. We're running just a bit behind." She pulls the chemise on first and when she reaches for the stockings they're gone. She looks around and finds them under the dragon's claw as he slowly pulls them toward himself. 

She's not sure if she should try to get them back or not but there's no time to think about it before the man says, "Arms up!" As he pulls her top gown over her head.

"Aegis give her back her socks. We literally do not have time for this."

"Wux jalla xurwk tairais." The dragon responds.

"No. We should get out there before they can get the giant fucking balista loaded."

"Si hullphir batobot yth tir wer tiamo sorwhitaj."

She listens to the pair speak, one in common the other in Draconic as her stockings slowly disappear under the great beast. 

"He understands Common?"

The man pulls a corset around her and begins to lace her up as he answers.

"Most Dragons will pretend they don't but yes. It's how we know when you're talking shit and who needs to die slowly. Fuck your ass looks good in this dress."

He wraps his arms around her holding her tight from behind.

"You're going to have to forgive us for this but, we have this, custom of sorts. Usually we would have hours and hours but…"

"Yth tiliw ti ehtah wux." The dragon says.

"Exactly."

She is too afraid to point out she has no idea what the but was. 

Aegis presses a kiss gently to her temple. "I must preemptively apologize for not taking my time with you but we're running on a bit of a tight time frame. He turns her to face him and kisses her. She's not completely ignorant in the things that pass between men and women but there is a dragon six feet away watching and she just stands there frozen in fear.

"Sorry."

"You're okay. Just try to relax and lay back."

She's about to protest that the only thing behind her is a hard pile of gold but she's wrong.

When he pushes her back it is into the Dragon's chest causing her to lean against him. Despite his scales he is surprisingly soft behind her.

Aegis begins to gather her skirts up to her waist as he kisses over her neck and collarbone down to her cleavage. 

"Fuck. You are so pretty." He whispers against her skin,

She feels his bare hand on her thigh, slipping between her legs his fingers tracing her entrance. He drops suddenly and before she can even register what's going on her left knee has been pulled over his shoulder and his mouth closes over her womanhood. 

He moves against her with a single minded purpose, licking and sucking, using his hand to press and rub and pull her open to reach inside her with his tongue. There where things she was prepared for, this was not among them. There is no pain only a quickly building pleasure that forces her to press harder against him chasing something that feels just a breath away. In turn he wraps his hands around her thighs pulling her right leg up over his other shoulder so he can stand and lift her fully off the ground. The Dragon rolls onto his back causing her to lay across his chest like he were simply a straw pile and not the most terrifying creature on the planet.

She scrambles for something to hold and ends up with one hand over her head holding to the dragon's fore arm and the other just pressed to his side.

She opens her eyes when something brushes her cheek to find the dragon nuzzling her gently so she lifts the arm laid across his side and wraps it up around his jaw holding him as his rider takes her apart with his lips and tongue. 

She comes with a shriek as pleasure tears through her body. Leaving her spent and shaking.

The two move in tandem to lower her back to the pile and onto a conveniently placed pillow.

"Yth re naktair jacioniv." The dragon mumbles into her neck. The man just laughs and pulls her stockings on tying them in place with little green ribbons from his pocket. 

He leans in to kiss her again, the taste of her womanhood still on his lips. 

"Have I told you how fucking beautiful you are?"

"Uh huh." Is the only response she can muster.

"Nice." He grins as he reaches for his sleeves rolling them down again. 

"We need to drop the Eastern tower first. It's going to get in the way of everything else." He puts on a leather breastplate before pulling his jacket back on. "His majesty prefers that we do not level it completely. Apparently there's some tactical advantages to having fortresses one does not have to build. Once properly dressed he steps behind a screen before coming out with a giant saddle. In one quick move he tosses it to the dragon; who puts it on himself, slipping his forelegs through the straps and securing his own buckle. 

The man needs a boost just to reach it. He puts his foot into the Dragon's hand and is half pushed half flung up to the seat where he straps himself securely in answering the question of how he doesn't fall off.

"Alright let's go set some shit on fire." They're out of the tent in less than three steps and by the time she hits the doorway they're in the air. 

It's both more and less terrifying than she could have ever imagined because she has seen it up close. It is a creature of both great violence and great intelligence and there is a reason the world lives in fear of them. 

[Clickable Link to the Go Fund Me](https://www.gofundme.com/f/5a4tuu-athena039s-heartworm-treatment?utm_source=customer&utm_medium=copy_link&utm_campaign=p_cf+share-flow-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read. It might get done someday. My Beta is very distracted lately.

"How big were its teeth?"

She holds up her hand.

"At least this big." The others shiver in fear. They've been full of questions ever since she came back but she's been struggling to answer. There are things they would never believe, like how safe she felt when she lay over him or the kindness in his eyes.

She takes another small bite of her share of the food before pushing the rest off onto Lilly.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Her sister asks.

"I've had a big day." It's not the first nor will it be the last time she's gone hungry to make sure her sister is fed.

Lilly doesn't argue twice and tucks into what's left of Violet's bowl, she looks older than her years with her face lit by the fires that continue to rage in the keep behind them. 

The Dragon Rider had been accurate in his stated intention to set the place ablaze. It was how she learned dragon fire is hot enough to burn stone. 

Shortly after they had left she had changed back into her own clothes leaving their fine gown and hair pins neatly on the large pile of money. She wanted no part of their life she just wanted to return to Lilly. 

The guard had laughed when she returned of her own accord and let her into the holding area to go sit with her sister. Just before dark fully sets in the dragon takes one last pass to take the northern wall and that's when it happens. A ballista fires from the northern hills striking the dragon sending it tumbling out of the sky into the forest. For a moment she holds her breath thoroughly conflicted before the dragon emerges again angrier than it is injured. 

For the next two hours the world is so lit with it's flames it appears that the sun never set.

She and Lily have found a spot between Old Tom and Little James to get some sleep and she's nearly drifted off when some one steps between her and old Tom and snatches her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Her last glimpse at Lily is the very image of fury and she is afraid her sister will do something stupid. 

In the dying light of the world burning she sees there is blood covering her arm and she screams. He swats her ass open handed in response. 

When he storms into the tent he whips the flap open and closed with such fury she's sure he'll tear it off. 

She's dumped unceremoniously between the dragon's front legs. 

If she thought the man was upset he had nothing on the dragon. She can feel the wickedly sharp claws slide down her back, and the tearing of fabric fills her ears. She screams again before it actually registers that he didn't hurt her. He pins her to the pile of gold, as he meticulously shreds her gown, tossing the ruined pieces away.

Once she's naked he pins her out one claw holding her hands and the other her legs so she's stretched out before him.

He begins tongue bathing her, starting at her bloodied arms and working down. His tongue is as thick as her wrist, and smooth, with a forked end. He nuzzles against her face between swipes of her tongue. Once again reminding her of an overly affectionately dog.

It probes and pushes into every corner of her body leaving her covered in his spit. After the first pass he doubles back to her breasts. His tongue wraps around them each in turn pulling them into his mouth nipping at them with his sharp teeth. Shivers of fear roll over her and she begins to sob. At the sound of her crying he wipes away her tears with a claw as big as her whole hand.

"Shh no tears. You brought this on yourself my beautiful girl." The dragons speaks in a deep but clear voice.

"Don't you fucking dare coddle her! You didn't see what I saw!" The rider snaps from across the tent.

The dragon just rolls his eyes. 

"I can't help you there."

"I didn't- I di-" tries to beg for mercy but it catches in her throat as the Dragon pushes his snout into her mound. His tongue flicks out, swiping through everything from the tip of her asshole, to the tip of her slit. He does it again, and again, despite the fear for her life, and her cries, she finds herself growing damp. He uses his forked tongue to push inside, deeper and deeper until she's so full she thinks she'll burst. 

The Dragon releases her hands but almost immediately they're taken by the Rider who begins to bind them together over her head.

"Please..." She sobs out.

"We're well past begging now so don't bother. And Aegis, unless she fucked half the camp you're just eating her pussy now. Don't let her cum. She's still in trouble."

"What are you going to do? Bleed on me?"

"Fuck you."

"Mmm. I've got a princess. You can't hurt me with your words anymore."

Over her head the Rider ties the last knot with more force than necessary. He then uses the rope to drag her to her feet.

"I swear the next time you run I will whip you until you bleed."

He ducks under her arms and kisses her like a man starved. Terrified and unsure she just lets him ravage her mouth. He reaches between her legs pressing two fingers into her pussy.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He whispers against her mouth. As he slowly slides his fingers in and out of her.

This is the part she doesn't understand, how can he be so gentle in this moment. He touches her like she is precious and fragile while not five minutes ago he seemed set to nearly kill her. 

It's different than this morning when he was in a hurry. Now he is anything but. He palms her breast in his free hand pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Don't you dare cum. The moment you do, I'm going to whip your ass red."

With her hands tied and behind his head she's forced to cling to him for balance as he keeps up the slow undulating slide of his fingers inside her.

"Please, I'm sorry."

"I bet you are." He kisses her again and picks up his pace pushing into her harder, deeper, faster, hitting all the right spots as she has a handful of the back of his shirt trying to think of anything that isn't the way he touches her.

"Please..." She begs.

"Don't you dare cum." He's slamming up into her now and she is beginning to feel like it's a task designed for her to fail, so she does.

She stops fighting her body and lets it wash over her. The man pulls her tight against him when she cums holding her through it pushing it further rubbing tiny circles into her clit.

He kisses her softly as he whispers, "I told you what was going to happen if you came."

She nods accepting of the moment hoping that when he's done he will leave her be. Papa said you could overcome anything you could survive but she doesn't think he ever had to survive something so confusing and maddening as a dragon and his obnoxiously attractive rider that seem to want nothing more than to fuck her senseless. 

"Oh are we spanking bottoms now? I'll get the oil." The Dragon says almost gleefully. 

The man picks her up by scooping her legs out from beneath her and forcing her to hold tight to him or fall. They work as a team and before she can even catch her breath good (well?) she finds herself over the man's knee ass in the air nose to nose with an overly eager Dragon.

"Tell her what she did!" The Dragon grins.

The man begins stroking the swell of her ass running his hand over each individual globe and between her cheeks like she was a piece of fruit at the market.

"She ran off, after all the trouble we've gone through. Got filthy after all the trouble of putting her in a bath. Then worst of all she came when she wasn't allowed."

"It wasn't fair." She protests weakly.

"We can add talking back to the list." 

He swats her once sharply taking it at an upward angle that makes her ass jiggle and her pussy clench before going back to rubbing at the skin.

She tries to think of Adian. Good sweet kind Adian who had come to see her a month ago with a handful of wildflowers he picked himself and asked for her hand. Until that moment she had never thought of him as anything more than the boy who lived down the way but she was happy to take his offer. 

The only thing she can think now is that he would never have touched her like this. 

Somehow that idea makes her sad and that alone is enough to confuse her into a headache. 

He strikes her again this time on the alternate cheek before soothing the sting with a caress once more.

It goes on like that for some time until her ass is on fire and her body is clenching down on nothing. 

"Aegis I thought you were getting the oil?"

She watches as the Dragon uses his tongue to untuck something from behind his back teeth.

"Ah wud keppin id wham." 

He drops it into the Man's hand. She's oversensitive and the warm oil hitting her skin makes her jump as he rubs it in slowly. 

His hands push between her cheeks and his finger pushes against her puckered hole. 

Physically she's wrecked. She has no fight left in her and at the slightest pressure he slides right in.

"Oh that's my good girl." His finger slides in and out half a dozen times before he adds a second he flutters his fingers inside her working her open. "That's my good girl. Will you lay there so pretty and perfect and let me fuck that ass open after your Daddy comes?"

"What?" Her father has been missing for the better part of a year. There's no way he even knows who he was. But something smooth and scaled pushes her legs apart and begins nudging gently at her clit as he finger fucks her ass and this time when she comes it feels like she touches the Gods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes comment box* I think this thing is broken.


	3. Secret secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to feel like no one's reading sometimes but this is for those that have not forgotten me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was mostly written just sitting in my drafts and then I got a comment and went... I should get that out!

When she comes back to herself a moment later they're talking but she honestly couldn't tell you if it was Common, Draconic or some bastard in-between. What she does know is that when he pulls his fingers out they're quickly replaced with something smooth and hard that stays in her hole when he pulls his hand away. 

She can't ever remember being this tired. 

"Shilta wux itrewic batobot."¹

"Tir Ti Kax Jacioniv."²

They move together to get her settled between them. She lays half over the Man half on the dragon in the middle of the pile of gold and despite her nudity she's warm in the curled shelter of the Dragon's body.

She's nearly asleep when the Dragon speaks in the common tongue.

"I don't believe she knows."

"Si geou ti qe wer ir ekess visp jacioniv."³ The Rider answers in Draconic.

She stirs a little hoping to ask if she can say goodbye to Lily. The pair hurriedly shush each other over her head.

In the end she can't quite rouse enough to ask and drifts back off to sleep. 

* * *

She wakes to the sound of the Grackles in the trees. 

She's going to miss them.

Each year when they came home from the market the sound of the Grackles in the trees would signal they were nearly there.

Both Rider and Dragon sleep soundly but the back of the Rider's shirt is soaked in fresh blood. She carefully tries to peel the collar of his shirt back trying to get a look at his shoulder.

"If you keep that up I might start to think you like me." The Rider mumbles without lifting his head. 

"You're bleeding. Someone needs to look at it. Don't you have a medic?"

He cracks one eye and smiles. 

"We do but I will literally die before I let them see me bleed. How are you feeling?" 

He strokes the side of her face tracing her cheekbone and the curve of her jaw.

"I can look at it. I'm not a healer but I know enough to stitch a wound or pack a bandage."

The Dragon takes this moment to get up and stretch causing a small cascade of coins.

"Let her see it Chrysaor. She can't make it worse. I'm going to go see where our response is. Maybe eat that cow by the millpond."

"No!" She cries alarmed and both Dragon and Rider turn to look at her. "That's Molly." Is the only explanation she can think to offer.

"Alright. There's a boar in the forest I'll try to hunt up. I saw it when you crash landed yesterday."

"It wasn't a crash landing!" Chrysaor shouts back from where he lays in the gold pile beside her. He picks up a sovereign and flings it at Aegis ass.

"When you set down gracefully and started bleeding then. Let her fix your back before you have to stand before the Court and bleed on the floor. Also you owe me a new shirt. You have now ruined that one." 

The Dragon continues to grumble as he slips out of the tent and takes off.

Chrysaor sits up and pulls his shirt off before moving to lay across her lap. It's difficult with her wrists still bound but she pokes at the edge of the wound and something pushes out making the wound ooze again. 

"This is going to hurt."

"Will you kiss it better when you're done?"

She grabs the end and tugs. It was perhaps harder than necessary but it comes clear. The whole thing is as big around as her thumb and reaches from her fingertips to her elbow.

"That is better."

He rolls his shoulder and it pops but she can't stop looking at the giant piece of wood in her hand. How is it that big?

He sits up and pulls it out of her hand tossing it to the side.

"You know this is the first time I've gotten you alone. Maybe we can stitch that thing up later and-"

He's interrupted when the front of the tent explodes open with Aegis coming in at full speed. There's a moment where she blinks and a very naked man hits the back wall.

"James isn't coming! It's Liam!"

The Dragon… Man… Aegis? Starts rummaging through a chest pulling clothes on.

"Oh for shit's sake will you stop trying to fuck her and put clothes on her!"

"No! Liam went to the border!"

"He turned around moron! Plus he's coming through the wood with twenty men and it's highly likely considering…" He waves wildly in her direction. "We're about to be knee deep in everything and do you want to wear pants for that? Oh and put a dress on her. Not the green one!"

Chrysaor seems to see the point being made and leaps to his feet as Aegis rushes back out. She can hear him outside shouting. 

"Prince Liam! So good to see you! What are you doing out this way?"

"E.J. unless you have an explanation I'm here to kick your ass."

"Would you believe we're kidnapping a Princess and ridding the Kingdom of Cadre of Assassins while solving an old mystery because a condemned man offered us a story no one else would believe?" 

The voices fade as they move away from the tent. 

"Liam. As in Crown Prince Liam?"

Chrysaor pulls the gown over her head completely skipping the chemise.

"Well either that or someone impersonating him well enough to fool his closest friend. Where the fuck is that corset?" 

He returns to the giant mess of fabric.

"Aegis was a dragon!"

"Still is. Water in a bucket or water in a barrel is still water. There it is. Now how the fuck… Are these things actually necessary?"

She takes it from him and drags it on over her head. She keeps it backwards to tighten it most of the way before shimmying it around to let him do the rest. 

"But Liam knows, you know, and one other, so we would be very grateful if you didn't tell."

"Oh? You don't want me to tell people your Dragon uses your face?!?"

He laughs and a slow golden shimmer covers him expanding out getting brighter forcing her to look away before looking back to find a dragon where the man had once been.

"It would be more accurate to say we share a pair of faces. We are twins after all."

"Holy Balls."

"Mmm such language. You really do have a foul mouth for a princess." 

"I'm not a Princess."

"You actually have no idea do you?"

The front of the tent half opens and Aegis shoots an arm out blocking the other man's entrance.

"I want you to acknowledge that we kidnapped a princess. So that it's legal and you can't later claim we didn't inform you. I am informing you. Right now."

The Prince ducks under Aegis arm as he pushes into the tent. 

"E.J. this isn't funny. There is no way a princess is missing that no one is..."

Everyone looked like someone except Violet. It was one of those puzzles that had no real answer.

Violet had blue eyes and hair so golden it was the color of ripened wheat and pale skin that rose freckles in the sun every summer that would fade to just the bridge of her nose over the long winter months.

Violet doesn't look like anyone, except Crown Prince Liam with his golden hair and eyes so blue she wonders if they look purple when he's angry. He's got freckles not just over the bridge of his nose but over the apples of both cheeks and a face that she knows from her own reflection, if one added a little scrap of beard on the chin. 

"Gracie?"

The Prince takes one step toward her and everything seems to happen at once.

Chrysaor lunges forward one foreleg landing to either side of her and growls menacingly.

She thinks she might be sick. She knows him. Or she did once when they were very little and the most beautiful woman in the world sing them to sleep. 

"So, as I was saying, we kidnapped a princess." Aegis steps between them.

"E.J. this isn't funny." 

"I'm not being funny Lee. You've got three days to get her back and if you want to fight for a girl you haven't looked for in two decades we will take this to the grave."

He steps toward Liam who never breaks eye contact with her. 

"Can I-"

Chrysaor pulls back against his chest rolling back suddenly to create just enough room for Aegis to shift to his dragon form.

"No." His voice is menacing as he steps forward toward the young Prince with her face advancing as he speaks. "She has been lost for twenty years and you have not bothered to search for her. You will wait three days or you will come ready to kill or die. We may be friends, boy but there is no friendship more valuable than the treasures we have taken and now keep as our own. I will end you and every man you bring with you. I will burn your kingdom to the fucking ground until you stand as a testament to why one does not betray deals with Dragons."

Aegis pushes Liam all the way out the door before turning back toward them. She had been surprised by twin men running about shouting she now finds herself trapped between twin Dragons and it is not the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with translations!
> 
> ¹Can you get that?  
²Don't drop her.  
³I will not be the one to tell her.
> 
> I intend to go back and do translations on the last two chapters sometime soon ... ish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi SSB here as the actual author of this story it will no longer be published here.
> 
> I have been Doxxed on another site and my account is being wiped for privacy concerns.


End file.
